As is known, the United States produces over 250 million tons of municipal solid waste each year. This number represents approximately 4.6 pounds of waste per person per day. A large portion of this waste is hauled away in garbage trucks and packed into sanitary landfills. As a result, landfilling has become the number one method of disposing trash in the United States. However, most of the material disposed of in landfills is recyclable. Hence, in order to reduce the volume of waste disposed of in landfills, Americans have turned to recycling. It has be found that recycling benefits the environment at every stage in the life cycle of a consumer product, from the raw material used to make the product, to the final method of disposal. In order to encourage recycling, many public facilities have start to position recycling bins throughout their premises.
While functional for their intended purpose, these prior recycling bins have shortcomings that make them unsuitable for certain applications. For example, prior recycling bins typically have single openings for receiving single types of recycling material therein. As such, a user must provide distinct recycling bins for each type of recycling material. In other words, a first recycling bin may be provided for receiving a first material such as paper and a second recycling bin may be provided for receiving a second material such as plastic. This, in turn, increases the overall costs associated with providing recycle bins in certain environments.
In addition, prior recycling bins require the use of bags therein. These bags receiving the recycling materials deposited in the recycling bins. Consequently, these bags must be replaced after each bag is filled with recycling material. As such, it is highly desirable to provide a simple and easy mechanism for attaching and supporting the bag within a corresponding recycle bin. In addition, a bag filled with recycling material may weight a significant amount. It is also highly desirable to provide a mechanism for maintaining the bag in an open configuration within a corresponding recycle bin as the bag is filled.
Sholinder, U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,166 discloses an example of a prior recycling bin. The bin discloses in the '166 patent includes a rigid modular container having a floor and an opposite lid. Opposite rigid rectilinearly-shaped first and second panels are provided between the floor and lid and oppositely disposed rigid rectilinearly-shaped third and fourth panels extending from and between the first and second panels. The panels are removably mounted to the floor. The side edges of adjacent panels are removably mounted to each other as by bolting so that the side edges of the third and fourth panels abut the side edges of the first and second panels. Fastener bracing means such as bolt bracing are mounted to the side edges of the panels and are aligned between adjacent the panels so that fastener receiving apertures therethrough provide for rigid bracing of rigid fasteners such as bolts mounted through and between the fastener bracing means on the adjacent panels. Rigid fasteners such as bolts may be mounted through the fastener bracing means on the adjacent the panels. It is noted, however, that no mechanism is provided for supporting one or bags within the recycling bin. Further, the '166 patent does not contemplated providing a bin having multiple openings therein which are adapted receiving different types of recycling material.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a recycling center having multiple openings therein which are adapted receiving different types of recycling materials.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a recycling center that is simple to construct and easily expanded by a user.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a recycling center that incorporates a support mechanism for supporting one or bags within the interior thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, a recycling center is receivable on a supporting surface. The recycling center includes first and second sidewalls. Each sidewall includes a forward edge, a rearward edge, an upper edge and an inner surface such that the inner surfaces of the sidewalls define a recycle receiving chamber. A bag slide is slidably mounted within recycle receiving chamber. The bag slide is movable between a first retracted position wherein the bag slide is received within the recycle receiving chamber and an extended position wherein at least a portion of the bag slide projects from the recycle receiving chamber. A first bag retainer is pivotably mounted to the bag slide for receiving a first portion of upper end of a first bag thereon. The first bag retainer is pivotable between a first position and a second retaining position for supporting the first bag in an open configuration.
A lid extends between the upper edges of the first and second sidewalls. The lid has a first aperture therethrough which is axially aligned with the first bag. A door is pivotably connected to the forward edge of the first sidewall. The door is movable between a first closed position and a second open position allowing access to the recycle receiving chamber. The bag slide includes first and second generally parallel rails and a first rod extending between the first and second rails along a first axis. The first rod is rotatable about the first axis. The bag slide also includes a second rod extending between the first and second rails along a second axis.
The recycling center may also include a second bag retainer mounted to the second rod for receiving a second portion of the upper end of the first bag thereon. Alternatively, the second bag retainer may be mounted to the first rod for receiving a first portion of an upper end of a second bag thereon. The first bag retainer extends from the first rod and defines a loop. The first rod is movable along the first axis between a first retaining position wherein the first bag retainer is maintained in a user desired position and a second position wherein the first bag retainer is movable between the first and second positions.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a recycling center is provided. The recycling center includes a housing having first and second sidewalls and defining a recycle receiving chamber therein. A bag slide is slidably mounted within recycle receiving chamber and is movable between a first retracted position wherein the bag slide is received within the recycle receiving chamber and an extended position wherein at least a portion of the bag slide projects from the recycle receiving chamber. The bag slide including includes first and second generally parallel rails and a first rod extending between the first and second rails along a first axis. A first bag retainer extends from the first rod of the bag slide for receiving a first portion of an upper end of a first bag thereon. The first bag retainer is pivotable between a first position and a second retaining position for supporting the first bag in an open configuration.
A second bag retainer extends from the first rod for receiving a first portion of an upper end of a second bag thereon. The second bag retainer is pivotable between a first position and a second retaining position for supporting the second bag in an open configuration. The bag slide includes a second rod extending between the first and second rails along a second axis. It is contemplated for the second bag retainer to extend from the second rod for receiving a second portion of the upper end of the first bag thereon. The first rod is movable along the first axis between a first retaining position wherein the first bag retainer is maintained in a user desired position and a second position wherein the first bag retainer is movable between the first and second positions.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a recycling center is provided. The recycling center includes a housing having first and second sidewalls and defining a recycle receiving chamber therein. A door is pivotably connected to the housing, the door movable between a first closed position and a second open position allowing access to the recycle receiving chamber. A bag support is slidably mounted within recycle receiving chamber. The bag support includes first and second rails and a first rod. The first rail is slidably mounted to the first sidewall. The first rail has a forward end and a rear end. A second rail slidably mounted to the second sidewall. The second rail has a forward end and a rear end. The first rod extends between the first and second rails. A first bag retainer extends from the first rod of the bag support for receiving a first portion of upper end of a first bag thereon. The first bag retainer is pivotable between a first position and a second retaining position for supporting the first bag in an open configuration.
A second bag retainer extends from the first rod for receiving a first portion of an upper end of a second bag thereon. The second bag retainer is pivotable between a first position and a second retaining position for supporting the second bag in an open configuration. A bag support includes a second rod extending between the first and second rails along a second axis. Alternatively, a second bag retainer extends from the second rod for receiving a second portion of the upper end of the first bag thereon. The first rod is movable along the first axis between a first retaining position wherein the first bag retainer is maintained in a user desired position and a second position wherein the first bag retainer is movable between the first and second positions. A biasing structure urges the first rod towards the retaining position.